lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Uruk Chieftain
The Uruk Chieftain can be found in camps. You must have an Isengard alignment of at least +150 to hire troops from him. You can hire various Isengard units from him if you have enough alignment and silver coins. If killed, the chieftain will drop Uruk steel ingots, rotten flesh, maggoty bread, Orc bones, orc-draught (rare), and rarely a piece of armour in addition to a large floating coin showing were he will respawn. The only way to destroy it is to break it in creative mode. Upon hiring a unit from an Uruk chieftain, the player earns the achievement "Pillaging Time". Units Available for Hiring Speechbank Friendly * Get your fighting Uruk-hai here! Starting at just a few silver coins! * No enemy may stand against the might of my fighting Uruk-hai! * Bring me some silver coins, maggot! * Your foes will tremble before our Warg riders, Person! * My boys will serve you well in the slaying of those filthy horse-men! * My Uruk-hai are the strongest Orcs in all Middle-earth! * I can build you an army worthy of Mordor! * I want to get my stinking hands on some more silver coins! * Get me some coins and I'll get you some troops! * You want some mercenaries, Person? I want some coins. * I got some find troops that're good for killing! * What do silver coins and Man-flesh have in common? I never have enough of them! * If you get me some coins, I will sell you some of my boys! Neutral * Work some more evil, and then perhaps I'll consider trading units with you. * You're not getting any soldiers from me, maggot! Start killing some Men or beat it! * Go kill some of those filthy horse-men and then I might consider letting you command my mighty Uruk-hai. * I'm not selling any Uruk-hai to you until you kill some more filthy enemies! * Only the foulest of Men can command Uruk-hai, Person. * Prove your worth, filth, and then come back! * You want some of my fine Uruk-hai! Ha! What kind of joke is this? * You can barely even ride a Warg, so why should I let you hire any stinking Goblin-Men? * Come back when you've proven your worth, maggot. * Filth like you wanting to hire Uruk-hai? What's the next trick? * You won't be getting any soldiers from me, maggot. Go cut some heads and then come back! * You think I'd sell mercenaries to scum like you? Ha! Hostile * Enjoy your last breath, scum! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! * Kill the scum! * You're nice and fresh! * Die, Man-scum! * Your blood smells fresh! * Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * You stink of fear! * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! * You'd better start running, maggot! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Uruk-hai Category:Captains Category:Uruk